


Day 42

by Amemait



Category: Spider-Man (Movies - Raimi)
Genre: GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amemait/pseuds/Amemait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I hope that's the right group of movies to put this one into...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 42

Peter knew perfectly well that he should have told his best friend the truth. It hurt, like he'd been the one impaled on those blades like that, to see his friend wallowing in despair like that.

Peter Parker was Spider-Man. He wanted so incredibly badly to tell him, but then when his friend had turned to him, and whispered that oath - that he would kill Spider-Man, for what he'd done to his father?

It would have meant explaining what had happened to Norman, it would have meant breaking his word, his promise; even though they'd been enemies, he found that the words stuck in his throat.

It wasn't quite fear that kept him from telling the truth.

It was respect for a man who had cared about him, it was respect for his friend's father, it was his own promise to himself that he wouldn't break his own word, and it was love for his friend.

He couldn't tell his friend the truth about the Green Goblin, and he hoped so badly, that in the end it would all turn out to be for the best.


End file.
